(FTL) Through Galactic Warfare
by Gold General
Summary: The Rebels lures a Federation ship to fall into their trap, but then an unexpected turn of events occur and they eventually realize what they really wanted wasn't war...


**EDIT: I changed the sentences that were awkward in the chapter (as suggested by ChocolateTeapot, thanks :) ) and added a little more about the Captain's background! And before I forget DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Faster Than Light, it is the property of Subset Games. I've already got ideas on how to start chapter 2...**

Ooookay! Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at posting a fanfiction, so sorry for the grammar and stuff :P

I'm just a guy who loves FTL and so since there's so little fan-fics of FTL, I decided to write one! ^^ So here's the first chapter of it, I will probably write more if you people like it, so yeah. It's pretty short, but enjoy!

* * *

In the dark, empty, and cold void of deep space, an orange-colored ship streaked past at the speed of light towards destination unknown. An emblem of an eagle splashed across the helm, an ancient bird which represented freedom for all. Anyone who saw the ship would exclaim at its grandeur, shouting "It's the Rebels!" whether if they did it in awe or in horror, for it was the proud flagship of the Rebels they were looking at.

Five people were abroad the ship. Each one had a duty so crucial to their survival that even if one person made a mistake, everyone else would suffer too. In the depths of space there was no room for mistakes of any sorts. Everyone was concentrating on their current task to arrive at their destination with haste, as they had already lost a lot of time getting lost in the plasma storm. All except for one, who was bored and had nothing to do…

Dell was an Engi, a cyborg who joined the crew the ship's mechanic. He hoped he could understand more about the universe through this way, as he always dreamed about exploring the universe ever since he just was a small kid. He was sitting on a metal stool, playing "Space Invaders" on an ancient artifact called a "laptop" his great-grandfather passed onto him.

"Dammit…" The Engi said under his breath as he tried to maneuver his ship away from the bullets the level's boss shot at him. He was on the 52th level, a pretty high one considering that you actually had to use a "keyboard" to play. "And now for the final touch… Hah!" BOOM! The boss blew up as his ship flew off into the next level. Dell smirked. "Heh, they could really use with some better sound effects…" What he didn't hear was the sound of footsteps slowly approaching the room…

The entrance to the module suddenly opened, a large and imposing man standing there. He was wearing an orange uniform, and had cold blue eyes.

The Engi saw the man at the doorway and immediately scrambled to his feet and hastily saluted him, placing his laptop on the stool.

"C-Captain Sid!" The captain ignored him and surveyed the room, then noticing the laptop Dell was playing just now.

"Not slacking on my ship, are you, Dell?" Sid asked with a tone of interest.

"N-no sir, the sector has been thoroughly observed and there aren't any inflation readings of the Federation, sir!" Dell then paused for a while and continued: "But my calculations assume they most probably aren't going to fall for our trap, sir, They-"

The Captain silenced Dell with a gesture of his hand. He walked over to the window, looking out of it. After some time, he replied without looking back: "We are one of the last forces the Rebels has got to offer. If I fail, we all fail." Then he turned back to Dell and placed his hand on his shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. "But this time, we will not lose again. We'll give those Federation bastards time. Then we shall all see how the Rebels will prevail."

Dell then nodded firmly and exclaimed "Yes sir! You can count on all of us!" The Captain chuckled and petted him on the shoulder. "Now that's a good man. Go finish off whatever you were doing." He then turned around and left the room.

The Engi just stood there as he watched the door close. He then smiled to himself and went back to his stool to continue gaming on his laptop.

"Man, I wish I could be as determined as him in one of these days…"

~xxx~

Back in the cockpit, Sid eased himself back in his seat and decided to go back to his duties again. But then he suddenly noticed the ring on his left hand and stopped. He then gazed out into the endless space, filled with sadness and longing.

_"Sophia, where are you..."_

* * *

So how did you people like it? I could use with some criticism so please point out awkward places in the story! And also please leave a review if you liked it, and I'll make more (and longer :P) chapters! :) Thanks again for reading!


End file.
